Physical Optics Corporation (POC) proposes to develop a new Remote Blood Alcohol Analyzer (ReBAA) based on all-optical fiber-based infrared (IR) spectrometry breath analysis (IRSBA) to meet a critical need for monitoring blood alcohol concentration (BAC) in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) environment (06-A-105). Measuring BAC during MRI is critical in gaining better understanding of the effects of alcohol on brain function;specifically, there is an acute need for an MRI-compatible device capable of continuously monitoring the changes in BAC during MRI (brain-imaging) experiments. The proposed ReBAA innovatively combines proven IRSBA (used in law enforcement) with fiber optic technology to transmit IR to and from the MR environment. A nonmagnetic gas chamber, located next to the test subject, collects and performs IR spectroscopy on the test subject's exhaled air. This design moves the IR source and interrogation electronics outside of the MR environment. A user interface displays the BAC and also uploads the real-time BAC continuously to the MRI system or computer that is processing the functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI). The ReBAA offers continuous measurement of BAC in an MRI environment and offers a measurement accuracy and range (0.00 to 0.06% BAC [g/210 L];0 to 3.00 mg/L) that is comparable to commercial IRSBA instrumentation. Its modular nature allows compatibility and ease of integration with an MRI system with no breathing discomfort/obstruction because of the close proximity of the optical gas chamber to the test subject. Phase I of this SBIR project will demonstrate feasibility of the all-optical IRSBA measurement in a proof-of-concept prototype and demonstrate precision measurement of BAC. Research findings from Phase I will lead to a fully functional ReBAA prototype in Phase II that will be ready for preclinical testing that will open the doors for clinical testing in Phase III. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The excessive consumption of alcohol resulted in a total economical cost to the United States of an estimated $185 billion annually, with almost half of the cost being from lost productivity due to alcohol-related disabilities. Better and more precise understanding of alcohol's effects on brain functioning can be accomplished through the use a blood alcohol analyzer compatible with a magnetic resonance environment such as functional magnetic resonance imaging to continuously monitor blood alcohol concentration and thus facilitate better understanding of alcohols effects on the brain.